


A Tale of Two Halloweens

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Monsters, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Vampires, miu's scenes are a little risque but this is teen don't worry, monster au, rosario vampire au, this was going to be a one shot but now its two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: It’s time for Halloween! Kokichi is ready to celebrate but his plans get stopped when he discovers what monster Halloween is. Will his find a way to follow monster customs? And in our next story Kagehara and Shuichi go with Kokichi on his trip home! How will they handle a human Halloween?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904308
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Monster traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are guys! Happy Halloween! I made this to a one shot but it got away from me. I still hope you enjoy it!

Kokichi woke up with a huge smile and sat up in his bed with the speed of a bullet. He normally wasn’t much of a morning person, but today was different. Today was hopefully the day he got some important post and he was begging today was the day it arrived.

_‘Please oh please! Mum said three days and today is the third day! I’m so excited! This is the most important thing ever!’_ The purple head just kept repeating that in his head as he jumped out of bed, only half put his slippers on and dashed out of his dorm room to check his personal mailbox.

When he arrived at the mail boxes he grinned to see a large parcel with his name on it. He quickly checked to make sure no one else had tampered with it and when he was satisfied it was safe, he quickly ran back to his dorm room and shut the door. He just jumped on his bed and ripped the parcel apart like he was opening a birthday present.

When he had finally gotten into the parcel he laid the precious treasure on his bed and smiled, quickly reading the small note that smelled like home.

**_To my little grape,_ **

**_Halloween is almost here! I know it’s one of your favourite times of year so I did my best with Yamato to make you an exciting costume! I’m not sure if your school lets you dress up but break the rules and dress up anyway! We wanted it to be a surprise but we finally settled on a jester/harlequin outfit! You are an entertainer after all!_ **

**_I hope to see you soon!_ **

**_Love you with all my heart_ **

**_Mum <3_ **

Kokichi grinned hard as he sucked on the grape sweets his mum had also included with the package, _‘Wow! Her and Yamato made another amazing outfit! I have to tell Shumai and Kage-chan! They’ll love it!’_

He then smiled as he twirled on the spot, _‘My first Halloween with my boyfriends! We’re going to have so much fun! I’m going to get a weekend pass to go home for Halloween but I can’t wait to celebrate here too! We’ll prank and laugh and eat so many sweets!’_

Kokichi smiled as he imagined his boyfriends in Halloween outfits too. He chuckled at the thought of them wearing the same costume, _‘I mean, they used to be the same vampire after all!’_

Kokichi reminisced a little about how he came to this school and ended up where he was. The school of Yokai academy was not as it seemed after all, it was a school for monsters and he was one of two humans that somehow got in. He remembered his first day along with meeting Shuichi, a vampire who used to have a rosario that held his true form, a more powerful vampire who had called himself Kagehara. The two were like brothers but also not. Shuichi was originally a fragment of the other but became his own soul and personality. After a lot of drama and hardships Kokichi had come to love both sides and after lots of magic the two vampires now had their own bodies and were both attending the school. Was it insane, yes, but this was just Kokichi’s reality now. Besides, he loved them both, Shuichi’s calm and logical nature along with his ability to work out his lies had drawn Kokichi in first. Kokichi also loved Kagehara, the chaotic vampire who originally only saw him as a meal but slowly became less evil and was now just a sinnamon roll who got all flustered about domestic things. He also was curving his old bad habits by pranking instead and Kokichi was very proud of him for that.

Kokichi didn’t care if they were vampires, he loved them for them. While it was still confusing he couldn’t deny his heart.

_‘We’ve been through a lot together.... Anyway, enough with the backstory info dump I just had, it’s time to show them my costume!'_ Kokichi thought with a smile as he grabbed his costume and dashed to Shuichi’s room.

He knocked loudly as he buzzed with excitement. When Shuichi didn’t open the door quickly enough he just picked the lock open himself before entering and jumping on the bed, knowing he wouldn’t hurt Shuichi due to his vampiric nature, “Morning sleepy head~ Nishishi, get up! Rise and shine! The month of spooky is here!”

Shuichi groaned a little but sat up, yawning and showing off his fangs, “I’m up, I’m up.... Too early. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? You normally hate early starts.”

Kokichi just waved the costume in Shuichi’s face, “Wake up! We gotta get Kage-chan! I have news to tell you both!”

Shuichi’s brain still hadn't finished booting up so he was just confused. He just got out of bed as Kokichi was pulling him and left for Kagehara’s dorm room. The vampire rubbed his eyes as Kokichi stopped at the other’s door, “Kage-chan! Open up!”

There was some rustling inside and soon the door opened.

The two boys were greeted to the sight of a shirtless Kagehara yawning. His fangs were a little longer and sharper. His silvery white hair was a mess but you could still see his ahoge pointing the opposite direction to Shuichi’s own. He finished yawning and opened his eyes, the bright pink colour glowing a little to show his annoyance, “It’s too early. Kokichi, why must you disturb my sleep?”

Kokichi just walked in and sat inside Kagehara’s soft coffin bed with lots of cushions, making himself at home like he owned the room, “I have news! It just couldn’t wait! Come in!”

Kagehara just wobbled over and climbed back in the coffin bed and hugged Kokichi and hmphed as it was still too early for him.

Kokichi continued as he held up the costume once more, “I have my costume for Halloween! I’m all ready to look amazing! I will be the best jester in the school! I will do circus tricks and no one can stop me! Nishishi!”

Shuichi smiled warmly as he looked at the costume, having woken up a bit after being pulled down the hall, “Wow. This is so well made, I bet you’d look adorable.”

Kagehara nodded, “Yeah. But you know you can’t wear it right?”

Kokichi’s grin became inhuman, “I don’t care if we’re not allowed to dress up, I will do it anyway! Monsters or not I will.”

Shuichi sweated, “That’s not what he means. He means that you can’t wear _that_ for Halloween.”

Kokichi looked confused as Kagehara yawned before stroking Kokichi’s cheek and just gazing at him as he nuzzled and just enjoyed Kokichi being close, “Halloween is very different for monsters. You humans see it as a holiday to dress up, we monsters see it as a day steeped in tradition. There’s a lot of etiquette. The rules about keeping up human form are laxed, but if we do dress up we often have to come in traditional dresses of the race you belong to. Take us vampires, we often come in capes like we used to wear in the old world.”

Shuichi nodded, “And for example, a Kitsune like Shinguji-kun would come in a traditional kimono that the kitsune would often wear.”

Kagehara nuzzled Kokichi’s neck a little, “Not all monsters do this of course, but if you wanted to dress up you’d have to wear the traditional outfit that shapeshifters wear or just come in your uniform. You can’t wear any old costume.”

Shuichi looked mournful, “Which is sad, especially considering the time and effort that went into this outfit.”

Kokichi was definitely pouting, “That sucks! I hate this rule! I want to wear my awesome costume like I want!”

Shuichi sighed as he hugged Kokichi too, “I know, but if you go against tradition some monsters won’t like that. They’ll know you’re human or are just rude. In Rome you must do as the Romans do. I know it sucks but we don’t want you hurt.”

Kagehara stopped nuzzling his neck and let his eyes glow as he looked mad, “I can fight and protect you from a lot of things, but I can’t do this.”

Shuichi smiled a little, “It’s not all bad though, I want to see you in the costume, but monsters and humans Halloween’s are just too different. It’s just different cultures.”

Kokichi sighed as he got the message, he still looked pissed though, “Guess I’ll just ask Shirogane-chan what shapeshifters traditional dress is and get her to help me as we’re the same ‘race’.”

He did the air quotes as he said that before throwing his costume down on the floor like it was worthless. Shuichi sighed as he got up to fold his costume up, “Don’t throw something important to you like it’s trash, Kichi.”

Kokichi just grumped and Kagehara just cuddled him, “We have some time before we have to get ready. We’ll cuddle you and make you feel better.”

“As best we can.” Shuichi added as he quickly joined them, spooning Kokichi from behind.

Kokichi still looked pouty, but mostly was sad. He really wanted to wear the outfit his mother had made him and now he just felt down in the dumps. He’d still get to wear it at home, but this holiday didn’t seem like Halloween, it seemed like some snobby holiday. Halloween was a day with no rules! You could go up to strangers’ houses and demand sweets and chocolate. You could be anyone and the spookier you looked the better. Halloween was sacred to Kokichi and this just didn’t have the same spirit. He let out a tiny sniffle.

Both Kagehara and Shuichi looked at each other and frowned. They really wanted to make this up to Kokichi, they just didn’t know how.

* * *

Kokichi spent lunch time looking for Tsumugi and soon found the shapeshifter in the textiles room looking at fabrics and some weird brown plastic rolls.

The girl smiled as she adjusted her glasses, “Oh, Ouma-kun, what are you doing here? You better not be here to steal fabric!”

Kokichi shook his head, “Not today, I actually wanted to talk to you, one shapeshifter to another.”

Tsumugi instantly got what he was saying and bowed, “Is this by any chance to do with Halloween? You want to know what clan I am in to see if we’re allies or not?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he went along with what she was spouting, “Sure.”

Tsumugi just pointed with passion and smiled, “Well, as you know, we wear what is important to our clan, a lot of us though just wear what we want now just like humans. Our kind is very good at blending in with them after all! In fact, I’m putting a spin on mine! My clan traditional outfit is a suit of armour as my ancestors used to serve and protect nobility! We often were used as guards as we could disguise ourselves and hide in the room of those we were protecting, killing assassins and intruders with ease! Now, not so much. That is why I am taking my clan’s piece and making it into a cosplay! I will be dressed as Alice from Sword Art Online Alicization!”

Kokichi actually looked surprised, “Is that even allowed?! You’re going to cosplay?!”

Tsumugi nodded as she put her hands on her hips. She actually seemed pretty out of character to the Tsumugi he’d come to know, “Come now, I may be a good student, but at the end of the day our race is a race of tricksters! You know that better than anyone now. We have a lot more freedom to wear what we please! So, wear something significant to you!”

Kokichi just blinked as Tsumugi got a heat gun out from a draw, “Now excuse me, this worbla isn’t going to turn into cosplay armour by itself!”

Kokichi just turned and walked away as he thought, _‘A piece of clothing significant to me. Something important to my family.’_

Kokichi thought more and a small smile creeped onto his face. He knew just what to wear. Something that would fulfill all the criteria.

* * *

The Friday of school was different to any other day. As Halloween was the weekend the students were celebrating a day early. Everywhere was decorated and looked spooky. The school had a lot more gargoyles and it just looked like a horror film.

Shuichi was already in the classroom, his normal uniform on with just a blue cape with silver embroidery in it. He was reading a bit while he waited for everyone else to turn up, _‘I tried to get Kichi but he yelled at me to wait here. Did he find an outfit or is he skipping?’_

A few students like Maki and Ryoma entered in their normal clothes. Kirumi was in her human form but had chosen a black kimono to wear with silver silk. She also had her extra eyes open, but her mouth was still normal and wasn’t her normal spider mandibles. She looked beautiful but still creepy.

Shuichi sighed and was about to text Kagehara to pick Kokichi up when the classroom door burst open, “Greetings peasants!”

Shuichi turned and saw Kokichi in a white uniform which looked like a straight jacket with a large tattered cape and hat. He also had straps hanging down his legs which added to the aesthetic. He grinned and walked in like he owned the place.

Shuichi just looked confused, “What are you wearing? Wait, didn’t I see pictures of you in this before? Rikona-san showed me.”

Kokichi grinned, “Well my subordinate, this is an outfit important to my clan of D.I.C.E who I am the leader of! Nishishi! It’s traditional for all members to wear and I am the leader! I’m following the rules right? Of course because I made them!”

He started to laugh like some evil villain as Shuichi just smiled, “You’re following the rules, but try not to be too loud.”

“I think you look perfect.”

Kokichi just smiled as he came face to face with Kagehara who appeared from thin air. The other vampire had an even more tattered cape than Kokichi. He had his uniform on but had just said fuck that to the tie and had his collar open so you could see his skull choker. He smiled at the leader, “Wearing all white? You must be confident you’re not going to get dirty~”

Shuichi sighed as Kokichi grinned mischievously and pulled the vampire close, “I wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty with you~”

Shuichi just flushed red, “Please keep it PG.”

Both Kokichi and Kagehara smiled innocently, “We meant we were going to prank dear brother~”

“My word Shumai, get that brain of yours out of the gutter, Nishishi!” Kokichi added.

Shuichi looked at both of them with a deadpan look, “We all know you meant something else.”

“Even I, the great Miu Iruma, could feel the sexual energy! You can’t lie to a succubus about that.”

The boys all turned to Miu and froze. The girl was definitely not wearing her uniform. Apparently the traditional outfit of succubi was something that could only be described as lingerie. It left very little to the imagination.

Miu saw Kokichi was staring and sniggered, “Oh? Has the twink finally fallen for my charms now all is laid before him?”

Kokichi just blinked before looking up at her with a bored expression, “If any part of me was attracted to girls you just killed it with what you’re wearing. Seriously, what are you going to do, a live sex show? Or do you have a humiliation k-”

And Shuichi just covered his mouth, “What he means is don’t you think that’s going to be a little distracting?”

Miu just cackled, “Kyhahaha! Not at all Suckhara! In fact, this outfit increases my power! Observe!”

The succubus then turned to Kagehara. She winked but just before she could cast her charm he was gone and then she felt claws against her neck. She froze as a low, cold voice spoke in her ear, “If you dare continue with what you are doing I will show you true pain. Not pain I know you’ll enjoy, I mean pain from the depths of hell itself. I like your humour but do not test me.”

He then smiled as he gazed at her up and down, “On another note. You need pointers on alluring your prey. While this would charm a normal human who likes women, it leaves little to the imagination. If you really want to charm people you need to dress up a bit more, hide parts of your figure. You need to hide a bit of the goods. Men and women will then go crazy trying to figure out your secrets and be drawn to you more. Take my advice, you want to be a real thorned rose, you gotta let the imagination fill in some gaps and pull prey in to want you, to see what others don’t. Then feed.”

Miu whimpered with a nod, “O-okay, just let me go.”

Kagehara smirked and soon Miu was quickly rescued by the class rep and her girlfriend, Kaede. The girl was wearing a traditional Greek dress, “Kagehara-kun, don’t freak her out.”

The vampire put his hands up in defence, “She’s the one that tried to charm me.”

Kaede still folded her arms, “Still, you have to control your anger.”

The vampire shrugged before cuddling Kokichi and going into cuddly mode, “Cape buddies.”

Kokichi smiled, “Tattered cape buddies!”

Kaede just sighed and walked Miu away, scolding her a little and making her put at least a dressing robe over the top so she wasn’t being too disrespectful to Miu’s succubi culture.

Kokichi however tilted his head at Kaede, _‘I wonder why Akamatsu-chan is wearing that, most art shows sirens naked. But then again those arts are of them luring sailors, they probably wear clothes the rest of the time. Monster customs are complicated but I’ll try not to be too disrespectful. I may be a shit stirrer but I am not disrespectful to other cultures I don’t understand.’_

Korekiyo and Tsumugi then arrived. The girl was indeed in cosplay while the kitsune was wearing a fox mask as well as an old but extravagant kimono just like Shuichi predicted. Kokichi could hardly tell what was kimono and what was the Kitsune’s tails. With his long black hair he almost mistook the fox spirit for a girl. He made a note not to tease him as this was probably a very important day to him and he valued his life.

Kaito soon arrived in some fake fur clothes along with the rest of the class and soon Chisa appeared, ready to begin lessons.

Kokichi just sighed and got ready for a day of lessons, giggling slightly when Kagehara tried to nap and got chalk thrown at his desk.

* * *

Kokichi hated that it was a normal day. He wanted games and spooky stories. This was just boring. They weren’t even having an interesting history lesson. He just felt sad that this wasn’t what he was used to at all.

The human pouted as he ate his rice balls that he had dyed orange to look like pumpkins, “This doesn’t feel like Halloween at all.”

Shuichi rubbed his head as he’d taken his hat off, “I’m sorry, this is just how we monsters celebrate. I mean, monsters in the human world will often drop human form and enjoy the festivities though.”

Kaito of all people nodded, “Yeah! As a young pup I’d go trick or treating in my monster form! I was mostly human shaped as werewolves are cross between human and wolf so people just thought I had a good mascot head! I’d get tons of chocolate bars and sweets and then my grandparents would cook this huge feast of meat and we’d all dig in as a pack before going to howl at the moon! It was awesome!”

Kagehara blinked, “I just remember from my childhood that on Halloween my parents would go out to hunt and kill a lot. They slaughtered a whole village one year. No sweets, just lots of death. I wouldn’t be allowed out myself.”

The whole table just went silent and Kagehara, not aware of social queues at the best of times, just carried on eating like nothing happened.

Shuichi just sweated before smiling, doing his best to change the subject, “Well, I remember my uncle would take me to a few houses. It was just a couple as I was shy but I’d get some sweets. I didn’t eat a lot, mostly just green tea stuff as I liked the taste before we had to get dressed up and go to some vampire balls for the evening. I didn’t really mix with the other vampire kids. After a while my uncle let me skip as he saw I wasn’t happy.”

Kokichi held Shuichi’s hand in support as he saw he was a little embarrassed. Kaede just smiled as she went next, “My family and I would sometimes go to some of the old siren islands and sing! We’d make sure no boats were around of course but we sang about old tales from sirens long ago! I’d also get to play some piano when we got home!”

Kokichi grinned, “Wow, it sounds like Halloween for you guys is a family event similar to human Christmas or New Years. Well, gather round monsters and I shall tell you a tale of my Halloween!”

Even though it was during the day, Kokichi still put a torch under his face and went all dramatic, “You see, Halloween for a creature like me is very different~ Nishsihi, we gather around fires and we tell spooky stories to terrify them! We talk of ghouls and goblins and how tricky they are, ghosts that haunt and terrors afar!”

Shuichi was actually sniggering at the dramatic voice Kokichi was putting on. Kokichi just smiled, seeing all the monsters actually look curious, “We trick and we treat and bring creepy delights, we spook and scare just to make others beware! For you see, at my house we take this day seriously! No half arses or fakes are folly and unwelcome! We decorate the house like a haunted mansion, and make it so like the dead have risen.”

Even Maki looked interested as Kokichi continued, “Me and my cousins, we trick or treat every year, you best lock your doors when we are near! We made it a game to see who got most, of those yummy treats so one could boast! We’d bob for apples and play spooky games, but we love the films, especially with curses and killers! It is a huge event, the talk of the town, you best watch your back for the gremlins are in town! And so every year we play these games, for this is the night of all Hallows eve, you best watch your backs!”

Kokichi flicked his cape and bowed, “And so I say my tale is done, for that is Halloween, a night of pure fun.”

Shuichi actually started to clap, “That does sound fun!”

Kagehara chuckled himself, “What are you, a bard from medieval times?”

“Hey I would make a great Bard! You should see me when I play D&D! I’m a rogue bard multiclass!” Kokichi stated, putting his hat back on and sitting down.

Rantaro tilted his head, “Question, what do you mean bob for apples?”

Kokichi giggled, “It’s a game! You have this thing filled with water with apples floating in it. You have to catch the apples with just your mouth, hands behind back. It’s a lot of fun!”

Both Shuichi and Kagehara just looked worried, Shuichi more so, “That just sounds like a torture device. You have to get one and you have to suffer the pain until you do?”

Miu looked confused, “What’s the point of it?”

Kokichi just smiled, “There isn’t, nishishi, or maybe that’s a lie! It’s not bad for humans, I just know I love playing with my family and I am excited to see them tomorrow! A true Halloween filled with spooky fun! I can’t wait for the movies and the trick or treating! I am the king of the Halloween prank!”

Shuichi and Kagehara just shared a look. Kokichi’s tale had gotten them interested and they were so going to try and find a way to spend the day with Kokichi. If anything, they saw how important this holiday was to the prankster and they wanted to be with him on this important day. They didn’t celebrate properly anyway, it was time to start a new tradition with the human they loved and adored.

* * *

The rest of the school day was the same old stuff. Kokichi did find the history of the jack-o-lantern monster fun, but that was about it.

He yawned and stretched as he headed back to the dorms, ready to finish his packing for his travels back home.

On his way there he however ran into the other human that attended the school.

“Ouma-kun! Hey!”

Kokichi waved at Naegi, who was just wearing his normal uniform, “Hey, you didn’t dress up!”

Naegi scratched his cheek, “It was the safer option. Oh, but here! I made this for my class but had one left over! Happy Halloween!”

Kokichi took the orange cupcake and smiled, “Your tribute is received! You have my protection tomorrow night!”

Naegi just laughed, “Being extra again I see. You really love this holiday.”

Kokichi just twirled, “But of course, I am the pumpkin king! Nishishi, wait, that's Jack Skellington!”

Naegi just sweated a little as Kirigiri came over. The girl was in a pure white Kimono with traditional shoes made of ice, “Naegi-kun, we can dress up later to celebrate your version of Halloween.”

The girl blushed ever so slightly as a gloved hand went to her hair, “I look forward to learning about your traditions. That is the goal of this school is equality and learning about our different cultures in a calm environment.”

Naegi just smiled and took a gloved hand, “I can’t wait.”

Kokichi giggled and was about to embarrass them, but Shuichi just pulled him away before he messed up the couple’s moment. Kokichi pouted but then just hid in Shuichi’s cape and chuckled, finding it more entertaining.

Kagehara quickly ran up and smiled, “So, we are the caped trio I see? How fun.”

Kokichi smiled as he quickly jumped out and ran, his cape stretched out, “Weee!”

Kagehara laughed as he did the same with his cape as he ran with Kokichi to the dorms, “Keep up half fang!”

Shuichi knew it was a playful nickname but still sighed as he jogged after them. His mind did still wonder though, _‘Me and Kagehara have to see Yumeno-san before we leave tomorrow. I want this to be the best surprise but to do that we need her help.’_


	2. Human parties

The next day, Kokichi was all dressed in his Halloween outfit and ready to celebrate. He had his human world pass and a small bag with necessities he’d need for overnight. He smiled at his phone camera as he took a selfie, still not uncovering his mirror in the bathroom just to be safe, _‘I’m ready for a real Halloween celebration!’_

He quickly added some face paint as a final touch, a star under one eye and a tear under the other before nodding, _‘Perfect.’_

He smiled as he opened his door and headed off to the bus stop. He was practically skipping, not caring about his baggy trousers, or the fact he was ringing thanks to the bells on him, he was just happy and in the spirit. He twirled in the air and giggled, doing his best to be a real circus performer.

Once he reached the bus stop he stopped twirling and actually was caught off guard. At the stop already with coffee cups in hand were both Shuichi and Kagehara. Shuichi was in his fluff upside-down bat jumper again but it was Kagehara’s shirt that made him laugh. He was wearing a trench coat and a t-shirt that said ‘touch me and I will destroy you’.

Shuichi then saw Kokichi and waved, “Kichi, over here!”

Kokichi ran over, forgetting he was dressed in his costume, “What are you guys doing here? Off to see your uncle?”

Shuichi shook his head, “Nope, we decided to come with you. We have our passes and costumes and are looking forward to a human Halloween. We don’t do a lot or celebrate our traditions, so we wanted to come with you and start a new one.”

Kagehara still looked tired as he yawned, “You can tell us not to come and we’ll respect that, but if we may it would be nice. I will be napping on the bus though.”

Kokichi just smiled and bowed, “Well, this Harlequin will be happy to have company on this journey, I will keep you entertained, but you better watch out for my tricks.”

The human then leaned up and looked at Kagehara, “Um, slight problem, my family doesn’t know about Kage-chan and the pink eyes and silver hair is going to be a giveaway. You don’t exactly pass for human. Now that I think about it, how are you going to hide in the human world?”

Shuichi smiled, “We already thought of that.”

Kagehara sighed before taking a vial out of his pocket. He popped the cap off and downed the mixture. He cracked his neck and before Kokichi’s eyes his hair changed to the same colour as Shuichi’s. His eyes also faded to a golden grey colour and looked more human as his pupil went from silted to a round shape. The only difference between the two boys now was the fact their ahoges and the hair between their eyes were in opposite directions. They really were mirror images of each other now.

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, “Wow! I’m seeing double! You two are identical now!”

Kagehara pocketed the vial and sighed, “Yumeno-san made us a potion that would make me look like Shuichi here. The idea is we take it in turns around your family so we both get to experience Halloween all together.”

Kokichi just gasped again, “She made a polyjuice potion! She really is a witch! I wonder what house she’s in?!”

Kagehara and Shuichi both looked confused, Shuichi especially, “House? Poly what?”

Kokichi just laughed, “Nishishi, it doesn’t matter. What’s important is that we’re all going to have to be careful so my mum, dad and cousins don’t work out what’s going on. My mum especially is the smartest person I know. She will find out and work out you’re vampires. Halloween will give us some cover, but still.”

The two vampires nodded, Kagehara snorting, “Pfff, you think we’re idiots? Don’t worry, we got that covered too!”

Shuichi nodded as he held up his bag, “We have identical costumes which just so happen to be vampire outfits. Our fangs won’t be an issue at all as they’re just part of that.”

Kagehara nodded as the bus pulled up, “Now come on, let’s get this over with.”

Kokichi pouted, “You don’t sound excited. It’s Halloween, don’t be a party pooper Mr!”

Kagehara just rolled his eyes again as he got on the bus. Shuichi just laughed nervously as he took his mate’s hand, “Don’t be too hard on him. He’s just grouchy I had to pull him away from his comfy coffin. He was pretty wrapped up in his covers.”

Kokichi actually smiled, “He likes being warm. I remember the first time I stayed over after he got his room he cuddled me close and wrapped us up like a little cocoon of warmth. Honest truth! He didn’t crush me and made sure I was comfy. He made sure to get a good mattress in the bed and lots of comfy pillows. He might act tough but he’s such a softy!”

Shuichi smiled as he looked at his brother who was bright red and pouting, “Fuck you! I’m not soft, I'm a hard core vampire!”

Kokichi just skipped over, his bells ringing as he twirled a little, “Says the guy who enjoys cuddling me in class and calling me ‘Dis human’ while nuzzling my head.”

Kagehara wanted to refute that but it was true. He just pouted more, “Hmph!”

Kokichi just sat down at the back where there were three seats and cuddled his pouty boyfriend, “Come on, don’t be like that.”

Shuichi sat on his other side and played with his hat a little, “I must say, this is made very well. You look like a real jester.”

“But of course! My mum made it! I like to be a clown so why not a real court jester who delights every one! The fool to entertain everyone whilst I plot to take over the world! Nishishi!” Kokichi stated, a finger to his lips.

Kagehara actually smiled as he finally gave up pouting and hugged the human, rubbing his cheek against the neck ruff. Shuichi hugged him as well, admiring all the work that had gone into the outfit and jingling one of the bells hanging off the end of his little overcoat.

The ride was rather peaceful, just the trio snuggling while Kagehara dosed for a bit, not fully sleeping as he was enjoying the music the bells on Kokichi’s costume made whenever the bus rocked. Kokichi just smiled as he thought of what pranks to do later. Shuichi meanwhile was just making sure he’d definitely packed everything. Yes it was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. The three of them were together and happy, close and just calm. Kokichi loved it and had just a sincere smile on his face.

As he started to recognise the roads he poked both vampires and they both turned their attention to him, “Right, we’re almost there. We have to talk about taking it in turns and how to sneak one of you in the house. I’m thinking one of you hides in my room and you switch every so often. If you both use your super hearing you will both know everything happening. There won’t be repeat conversations so your cover isn’t blown. When we go out it will be dark so switching will be easier.”

The two vampires nodded and Kagehara flicked Shuichi’s ahoge causing the boy to yip, “You go first. You’ve been around them before after all. I’ll hide in the shadows and sneak in through Kokichi’s bedroom window once he’s opened it and gives us the clear. That will be our best bet. Then we’ll figure out a system to switch.”

Shuichi rubbed his head and nodded, “Okay. It’s still weird, you looking like me though.”

Kagehara just nodded while Kokichi nodded, “I like that plan. You guys need to change however so this plan can work. There’s a park bathroom we can use. Just don’t touch the walls and you’ll be safe.”

The vampires nodded once again and the bus stopped. The driver looked up at the group of boys, “We’re here. Careful you three, it’s said monsters sometimes commit crimes using their ‘costumes’ to hide.”

Kokichi didn’t like that message, but Kagehara just laughed, “They should fear me! I’m the real danger! Mwhahaha!”

Shuichi just sighed as he shook his head, “Calm down. Let’s just go.”

Kokichi carefully got off the bus and then brought the two vampires to the park so they could get changed. There were a few kids already out running around in capes and masks. Some of them stared at Kokichi’s costume and he just bowed to them with dramatic flair.

The two vampires then came out in identical but grand vampire outfits. Kokichi just smiled, “This looks like Shirogane-chan’s handy work~”

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah. When we told her she went off on one about an anime called Hellsing... We just said traditional vampire and she made us these. The capes are lined and I have to say I’m impressed she made these in a day.”

Kokichi nodded, “I mean, she can change shape, that skill does come in handy. But anyway, Kage-chan, time to hide a bit away! We’re now heading to my house!”

He had such a wide smile on his face as he talked about home. Kagehara just smiled and pet his head through his hat, “Okay, I’ll be watching.”

The vampire then walked normally away so the kids didn’t see before using his super speed to hide and follow, roof jumping silently.

Kokichi just took Shuichi’s hand and pulled him, “Come on! I want to see your face when we get there. Nishishi!”

Shuichi just chuckled as he was pulled along, “I’m coming, slow down.”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope! I know this isn’t too fast! You might not be as speedy as Kage-chan, but you’re still faster than a human! We have to hurry!”

Shuichi just chuckled. He knew Kokichi was excited and that he was being a bit hyper focused again. He would make sure he didn’t go too far but he was happy to see him so full of joy and life. Here in the human world he could fully relax and while it was subtle, he could tell for once his guard was one hundred percent dropped compared to when they were at school.

Kokichi turned the corner onto his road and grinned, “Yay! The haunted house is back!”

Shuichi saw the house that was meant to be Kokichi’s had completely transformed. He could see as they walked that it had fake cobwebs all over it. The front garden had fake but realistic graves and as they got closer he could see bones and severed hands. He smelt no blood so he knew they were fake, but still, the house looked like it was out of a horror film. As Kokichi opened the gate he even saw they’d replaced the door knocker with a bat one. The whole house just stuck out compared to the others which only had a few decorations. He chuckled as he saw the pumpkins all had different lights and saw they had glow sticks in them.

Kokichi saw him look, “We’re still going to make more pumpkins all together, we just use glow sticks in our big ones as the smell of burnt pumpkin is not the best. It’s also safer as there’s no chance of them being set on fire! We just make sure to dispose of the glow sticks correctly after!”

Shuichi nodded and smiled as Kokichi went to the door, _‘His whole family really does care about Halloween don’t they. This is nothing like how my family celebrates.’_

He saw Kokichi knock before the door swung open to reveal a woman with ginger hair and a green dress, “Do I see a child? I shall suck the life force out so I might be young forever!”

Shuichi recognised the voice but didn’t get to say anything before they grabbed Kokichi and attacked him with kisses, “You’re mine now!”

Kokichi giggled and yelled, “Mum! Get off! I have company!”

Rikona just giggled, “I know little grape, I just can’t help it!”

Shuichi laughed as he bowed, “Nice to see you again.”

The woman smiled and waved her hand, “Why Saihara-kun, I didn’t know you were coming, but I did guess you would! Good thing I got extra pumpkins and food! I love your outfit.”

The vampire laughed, not hiding his fangs, “Thank you. I like yours too.”

The woman laughed as she let go of her son, “Thank you! I do love the film Hocus Pocus and Winifred Sanderson is my favourite witch.”

Shuichi had no idea about anything he was just told but still smiled. The mother just grinned, “I must say, your fangs must be very good if you can talk without a lisp. That is impressive.”

Shuichi just nodded along, not sure what to do. Kokichi just smiled as he suddenly produced three coloured balls from nowhere and before juggling. He smiled as he did the task, “He’s been practicing.”

His mother smiled, “You do love your circus acts. But I am sad Saihara-kun, you didn’t even dress up.”

Shuichi actually raised a brow, “B-but I am. I’m wearing a cape, I’m meant to be a vampire.”

Rikona gave him a stern look, “You aren’t though. You haven’t worn a costume on Halloween, it’s so sad. How tragic!”

Shuichi actually started to sweat, _‘Does she know I’m a vampire?! How!? I was so careful!’_

Shuichi was definitely looking stressed as Rikona came over. Kokichi even looked worried as he juggled, watching his mum put a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“You didn’t dress up at all... after all these clothes are normal for an emo like you! Kokichi confirmed you’ve practiced wearing the fangs! Nishi! You’re already a vampire in day to day life! This outfit isn’t a challenge at all!” Rikona stated, sticking her tongue out.

A small look of relief went across Shuichi’s features, “I’m not an emo, but I guess you have a point with the fangs.”

Rikona smiled and winked before heading back to the door, “Come on everyone, come inside! The cauldron is boiling away!”

Kokichi just sniggered, his poker face on, “Sure, I’m just going to put our bags in my room!”

Rikona smiled as she shut the door behind the two boys, “Sure! Oh, and all your cousins are arriving later! You excited my little grape?”

Kokichi cheered, “D.I.C.E reunion!”

The human then ran upstairs while Shuichi was pulled away by Rikona to help with preparing food.

Kokichi quickly ran into his dad and giggled, “Dressed for work I see.”

Hirohito laughed, “Oh hush you. I’m not a zombie at work.... most days anyway.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s what they all say.”

Kokichi’s dad just flicked one of his bells, “Oh be good you. Arisa is excited to trick or treat later. Make sure you protect her, oh great leader!”

Kokichi just stuck his tongue out as he walked to his room, arms behind his head, “Always do!”

As soon as he entered he put the door too and opened his window. The second it was open a shape darted inside and landed without making a sound, “Your house is certainly unique today.”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips to get him to be quiet as he put the window too, “You have to be quiet today.”

He nodded before stretching, “I’ll do my best Shuichi impression too.”

Kokichi just smiled as Shuichi entered looking confused, “Okay, why does Rikona want me to go ‘bleh’ in a strange accent?”

Kokichi had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard before doing his best Dracula impression, “She vants you to scare your victims and suck their blood, bleh!”

Kagehara just pouted, “Why the voice.”

Kokichi sniggered as he continued, “It’s how the vampires in the cartoons used to talk, bleh bleh!”

Kagehara’s eyes started to glow as he got a little angry, “Now we’re cartoon bad guys?! The fuck!? First you think we’re hurt by the sun and now this?! What do you humans think we are?! Are we scary or funny to you? Do you want to kill us, make fun of us or do you want to fuck us?! Which is it.”

“Yes.” Kokichi simply answered.

Kagehara’s head was starting to explode, “But many of those contradict the other! I don’t understand!?”

Kokichi just laughed before hugging him, “Vampires have been twisted and changed so much that each interpretation is different. Try not to think about it too hard.”

Shuichi patted his shoulder, “Anyway, I think it’s your turn to meet the family. I’ll switch in a bit, but I want you to see the decorations and everything.”

Kagehara nodded, “Okay, I’m still unhappy though.”

Kokichi put his arms behind his head, “You’ll be fine. Anyway, Let’s show you how to carve a pumpkin!”

Kagehara nodded, “I do not understand but I shall try.”

* * *

After watching and still being confused and the whole pumpkin thing, Kagehara was doing pretty well at acting like Shuichi. That was until Rikona came over with glitter.

“Come on, let me make you into a Twilight vampire!” The woman giggled.

Kagehara had remembered that book and was doing his best to not snap, “I’d rather not. I don’t want it going in my eyes.”

Rikona just smiled, “Come on, only a little. This is special stuff for your body, I won’t get it in your eyes.”

Kagehara really was not happy and gave in so she’d stop pestering. He glared at Kokichi though as if to say ‘you owe me big time for this’.

Rikona smiled when she finished, “There we go! You sparkle like diamonds now! Nishi, I better keep my stake close.”

Kagehara’s brow twitched but Rikona kept smiling, “I mean, your vampire is so convincing. Your fangs especially look so real that you really are able to suck blood.”

The vampire swore he saw her mouth go into a sly smile, but in an instant it was gone. All he knew was that she was a formidable foe and he had to watch his back. He didn’t want to be decorated in more glitter. He was looking forward to putting it on Shuichi though, _‘I mean, we have to look identical. It’s only fair.’_

It was then that the door knocked. Rikona gasped, “I’ve got glitter on my hands, Sorry Saihara-kun but can you hand out the sweets? One bag of sweets or chocolate bar per kid.”

Kagehara just nodded as he went to the door. He opened it and did his best to look human. He was greeted to the sight of four kids. One was a redhead who was dressed as a wolf. Another kid was wearing a creepy mask, the only girl had pink hair and a pair of horns on with a small devil tail, and the last was a kid with blue hair dressed as a vampire.

“Trick or treat!”

Kagehara nodded and went to give them their sweets. Just as he was about to he paused and sniffed. These kids didn’t smell human.

The kids all gasped too and all their eyes glowed. The werewolf boy spoke first, “What have you done with the humans in this house!”

Kagehara let his eyes glow too as he remained calm, “They are fine. Hush, they will hear you.”

The vampire boy showed his fangs and growled softly, “What is a monster brother like you doing here. Do you plan to feed on them?”

The girl let her demon imp tail swish as she let her claws grow longer, “You can’t have them. I like these humans.”

Kagehara kneeled down so he was on their level, “I assure you, I have no intention to harm these people. One of them is my mate, I couldn’t do that to them.”

The boy in the mask just continued to hide, “I g-guess we can believe you. But you hurt them I’ll take this mask off and make your eyes melt.”

The girl still pouted but nodded, “If you lie though we’ll be super mad.”

The red haired boy nodded, “I’ve got your scent now! You try anything and we will hunt you! You might be a big brother but we will show no mercy.”

The vampire nodded, “I think he is telling the truth, he is the same race as me.”

“If Nagisa says it’s fine then I’ll trust his judgement.” The pink haired girl said.

Before they could keep talking Kokichi came over, “Are we all good here?”

The kids went straight back to human form and laughed, “Yeah! Thanks for the sweets!”

Kokichi smiled, “You are welcome! Stay safe you guys! Remember to do your best tricks for people who give you vegetables, woooooo!”

The kids laughed before running off. The wolf boy however looked back and pointed his fingers at Kagehara and then at his own eyes to signal he was watching him. The vampire just rolled his eyes.

Kokichi smiled, “They didn’t give you a hard time right?”

The vampire debated if he should tell him they were monsters, but thought better of it and just shook his head, “Nah, I just got a little confused. I’m not used to this type of Halloween.”

It wasn’t really a lie so he knew Kokichi wouldn’t pick up on it. The human just smiled, “It’s all good.”

Rikona then stuck her head around the door, “It’s apple bobbing time! Come on!”

Kokichi looked at Kagehara who froze. He knew that the apples were in water and he quickly turned to the stairs and ran up them. Kokichi just stayed and was pretty sure he could hear some mild arguing going on before Shuichi came down the stairs. He had glitter in his face now and was holding his hand in a scissors shape, “I can’t believe I lost. He must have cheated.”

Kokichi just pulled him to the room, “We’ll think of something, water won’t get on you I promise.”

Rikona saw the boys enter and laughed, “I have holy water for nights like these you know. You can never be too careful.”

Shuichi just started to sweat a bit, trying to hide his fear. Normal water hurt, holy water was ten times worse.

Rikona just laughed again, “I’m kidding, geez. It’s just for the fun of it, I know monsters aren’t real. I’m just in the Halloween spirit!”

Shuichi just laughed, doing his best to not sound nervous, “Mhm, yep... Of course not, this is just a costume after all. Please don’t get me wet though. I worked really hard on this outfit.”

He didn’t care he was lying, he would do all he could to stay away from the water of death.

Kokichi just skipped over, “I’ll go first!”

The boy took his hat off and stuck it on Shuichi before putting his head near the water and playing the game, taking his time to give Shuichi more of a chance to think of a plan and just in case a miracle happened.

Luck was on Kokichi’s side by the looks of it as the door opened and people cheered, “Aunt, uncle, we’re here!”

Kokichi lifted his head to see D.I.C.E enter the room. Arisa gasped and ran over, hugging Kokichi, “Ko! You made it!”

Kokichi laughed as he hugged his younger cousin, “Hey Arisa! You make a fine Harley Quinn!”

Arisa giggled, “And you’re an awesome Harlequin!”

The two laughed as the others all filed in. Shuu smiled the most, “Apple bobbing? Nice! I’m so going to win!”

Yamato, dressed up in a high fashion outfit he made with just a tail and little horns smirked, “ Oh, has Shuu set a challenge, there’s no way you can beat the boss.”

Kokichi smirked, his face going creepy, “You sure you can beat the champion of six years in a row? I’m very good with my mouth after all.”

He winked at Shuichi who just blushed. Takane saw the vampire and smiled, “Saihara, you came too? Nice to see you again.”

Yuuhi, dressed in normal goth clothes but with skull makeup on smiled, “Oh~ Is this the boss’s boyfriend?”

Shuichi bowed, “Um, yes, nice to meet you.”

Shuu was too busy battling Kokichi to take part in the conversation, however Haru came over, “We’ve heard a lot about you. Ko speaks very fondly of you whenever he calls.”

Shuichi smiled, “He does? That’s sweet of him. Let me guess, you must be Haru?”

“Correct! Boss must talk about us then.” Haru said, a wide smile on his face.

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah, he cares about you all and sees you as brothers and sisters.”

Zensho was just glaring at Shuichi, getting very close to his mouth, fascinated by his fangs. Shuichi was getting a little uncomfortable.

“Now now guys, give the man room to breathe.”

Shuichi saw Hirohito came to his rescue and smiled. The dad just grinned, “Oh, it’s your turn by the way.”

Shuichi eyed the water bucket and sweated again, “I-I think I’ll pass. I mean, it won’t be fair as I have my fangs.”

Shuu pouted, “Just take them out dude.”

Takane stepped in, “Hey, be nice. It probably took ages to get them in that well.”

Rikona still pouted, “No need to be a party pooper though. Fine he can skip.”

Kokichi and Shuichi both looked happy at that and Shuichi made an excuse to get snacks with Buroda so he could get away from the water death trap.

* * *

The second the sun set some of D.I.C.E, Kokichi, Kagehara, and Rikona went out to trick or treat. Hirohito waved, “We’ll hand out the sweets while you’re gone. We’ll also get the projector set up for the spooky film marathon.”

Rikona blew him a kiss, “See you soon my sweet! Have fun! I’ll make sure to bewitch lots of people and bring back yummy brains!”

The two laughed before parting ways. Kokichi smiled, “You and dad are such dorks.”

Rikona just got an evil glint in her eye before turning to Kagehara, “Say, Saihara-kun, did I tell you that I found one of Kokichi’s old emo poems?”

Kokichi gasped, “Hey! I was just teasing! Stop!”

Arisa laughed, “Never make fun of the demon queen Ko.”

Kagehara just laughed, rubbing his eyes, “Oh my god! That’s hilarious!”

Rikona just smiled, “I’m glad you’re finally relaxing around me. I knew you wouldn’t be timid the whole time.”

Kagehara just coughed and tried to act more like Shuichi again, “I mean, he does tease me a lot so it’s fun to see him on the receiving end.”

Kokichi just pouted as he, Arisa and Zensho approached the first house. Rikona, Yuuhi, Tori and Kagehara watched to keep an eye on them.

Kokichi was happy he had such a baby face as that really helped him get sweets. The first few houses were amazing. Kagehara smiled as he liked seeing Kokichi happy, that and he really was enjoying this human Halloween, _‘This is so much better than vampire dances.’_

Kagehara smiled until he heard a faint sound. He closed his eyes as he listened.

“..... elp!.... ple.... Hel...”

Kagehara could hear it was close by and looked to where Shuichi was. The hidden vampire nodded to him.

Kokichi soon came over with a smile but it left when he saw his boyfriend’s face. He kept up an act though as they went to the next street. Kagehara then grabbed his waist and the two snuck away.

Kagehara soon joined up with Shuichi and the trio looked worried, “I heard a girl’s voice. It’s familiar.”

Kokichi looked serious, “We have to investigate. I know this is the human world, but we have to intervene.”

The vampires nodded and Kagehara led the way.

* * *

They soon found the cause of the issue. Kagehara recognised the little imp girl from before being grabbed by some sort of slug monster.

“Let me go!” The girl yelled, thrashing about.

The slug monster just kept a hold, his hand thing gripping her wrist, **_“Not going to happen. You and your little friends are going to be my dinner.”_**

Kagehara and Shuichi let go of Kokichi, making sure he was behind cover before stepping in. The two saw the other kids were in some kind of cage with a magic enchantment that stopped sound from escaping it. They were yelling and looked scared. The one with a mask has a mallet but it wasn’t helping with breaking out. Even the vampire among them was too weak to break out.

Kagehara smirked, “Hey, picking on little kids isn’t good you know.”

The slug monster turned and glared, it’s stem eyes wobbling, **_“Get lost, this is my catch, find your own.”_**

Kagehara just laughed, cracking his knuckles as his hair slowly went back to its old colour, “No I don’t think I will.”

His eyes glowed as he suddenly sped forwards and punched the monster right in the mouth.

He screamed and dropped the girl who ran to the cage to break her friends out. Shuichi joined her and tried to break it, “Nugh! I can’t!”

The girl quickly grabbed her tail and put it in the lock, “I can try and pick it with this. I didn’t see the key.”

Kagehara was still beating the crap out of the monster as they tried to open the cage, “Who the fuck tries to eat little kids!? This is Halloween you fucker! Get a life and eat bugs like a regular slug monster! Go back to the sewer you crawled out from!”

Kokichi used Kagehara blowing off steam to rush over, “Let me pick it, I have experience.”

The girl wanted to ask why a human was helping, but she quickly moved her tail and in a matter of seconds Kokichi got the door open. The werewolf boy leapt out to attack the slug too while the vampire quickly was by the girl’s side, “Kotoko! You okay?”

Kotoko nodded, “I’m okay Nagisa. The vampires and human helped.”

Nagisa sighed, “We saw, Jataro tried to break the lock with art tools but it was too strong.”

Jataro then looked at their friend, “Someone b-better stop Masaru from going too feral again.”

Masaru and Kagehara were punching the monster that had tried to hurt the kids with no mercy. Kagehara then punched him in the head as hard as he could and he went down, soon turning back into a human man. The werewolf spat on him before going back to his friends and nuzzling Kotoko to make sure she was okay. The girl pet him and sighed, “Thank you big brothers!”

Nagisa bowed, “You saved us there.”

Kagehara finally calmed down and nudged the man with his foot, “Who even is this guy?”

Kotoko pouted, “That’s mean Mr Haiji! He’s always hunting us because we pranked him once. He’s been trying to catch us. He likes to eat little kids too! Human or monster! He goes for run aways like us mostly.”

Kokichi actually growled, “Who the fuck would do that!”

Shuichi rubbed his shoulders, “Calm down Kichi. The kids are safe.”

Kagehara wasn’t done though, “A kid eater. I guess I have no choice but to kill this son of a bitch! No one hurts kids on my watch.”

The vampire glared as he remembered all the abuse he was put through. Ending Haiji’s life would save many others and he was happy to get his hands dirty. He raised a claw to deal the killing blow and was ready to slash his throat. Shuichi and Kokichi covered the kids eyes.

“Stop.”

Kagehara froze at the voice. It wasn’t commanding, it was just calm. Kagehara turned to see Rikona next to him, a hand softly taking his as she kneeled down, “Stand down. I will handle this. A kid like you shouldn’t be caught up in something like this. No one needs to get hurt more.”

Kokichi was honestly surprised his mum was here. He knew his mum could handle herself, but she was about to go toe to toe with someone that wasn’t human. She could handle a lot, but Kokichi really didn’t want her getting hurt, _‘Mum, please, this is too big for even you. This monster eats kids, you’re going to get hurt!’_

He wanted to call out, holding Shuichi’s hand for comfort. Kagehara was growling, but the calm in her voice and look on her face just made him stop. This was the face of a mother protecting children and he actually stopped, “.... Okay.”

The man started to stir and looked at the group, his eyes glowing. Rikona smiled as Kagehara stood up and walked to the kids. She then took a breath in as her whole aura changed.

Kokichi looked very worried as stretched a hand out, “Mu-”

Rikona just put her foot on Haiji’s head as she gave him her best demon face. It was ten times more terrifying than Kokichi’s was, “Listen here you little dick shit, kidnapping little kids? Wrong move pal. You are going down for this. I don’t care if they lock you away and throw the key in the ocean so you can rot.”

The man growled and tried to change forms. All three boys looked shocked as he did this but Rikona seemed to know what she was doing. She didn’t even look human as she stomped on Haiji’s hand, **_“You will not hurt anyone else ever! Do I make myself clear?!”_**

The man actually shook as he nodded, “Y-yeah! Get away from me lady!”

Kokichi was just surprised. He just stared, “I guess she doesn’t need any help.”

Rikona just smiled, “Good! Now to make sure you don’t escape.”

She pulled out some cable ties and restrained him, quickly followed by calling the police. Kagehara was just shocked that a human woman had just gone toe to toe with a monster and was the more scary one, _‘I will never underestimate Rikona again.’_

Kokichi just seemed to smile. His mother had just gone up against a monster and out scared them. She was just a human and she hadn’t even broken a sweat, _‘That’s my mum.’_

* * *

The police soon took Haiji away and Rikona then came over to the four kids. They looked worried but the mum just ruffled their hair, “There we go, all safe and sound now.”

The kids blinked as she gave them all sweets and smiled, “A witch has to look out for her own kind right? Monsters like him don’t understand this holiday. Now then I hope you all have a monstrous evening! Make sure you stick to more well-lit roads and find your parents.”

Kotoko smiled, “We will Miss Witch!”

Nagisa even smiled, “Sorry for the trouble.”

Masaru just grinned, “I’m the best guard dog! I’ll keep them safe!”

Jatato just nodded and offered Rikona a small little art figure he’d made from wood. Rikona took it, “I’ll take care of this. Now be safe my little ghouls!”

The kids laughed as they rushed off. Kokichi smiled, “You really are awesome mum!”

He then felt his cheeks being pinched and yelped, “Mum!”

Rikona just had a stern look, “And when were you going to tell me you were dating two brothers young man! I’ve said before you can lie to other people but lying to me is not allowed! I thought you knew better than to hide stuff from me!”

Kokichi waved his arms, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to tell you! I thought you’d be mad!”

Rikona let him go but flicked his forehead, “I’m not mad because of that, I’m mad you lied to me.”

Kagehara just started to step away but was stopped when a hand just grabbed his shoulder, “ And where do you think you’re going? Hm?”

Kagehara for the first time in his life couldn’t move. He was actually frozen in fear. This was a feeling he never experienced before.

Shuichi just bowed, “I’m really sorry. We had this plan and we thought it would be best if we hid. We didn’t want to cause trouble.”

Kagehara nodded, “Y-yeah. We didn’t want to say we were in a poly relationship and ruin Halloween.”

Rikona just blinked, “I don’t mind if my son is in a poly relationship as long as it’s consenting. What I will not stand for is my son dating a pair of liars.”

Kagehara and Shuichi both got on their knees and bowed their heads in shame. Kagehara looked up however, “I am sorry. This isn’t how I wanted your first impression of me to be. I do love Kokichi with all my heart, I just didn’t want to make things too complicated.”

Shuichi nodded, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have tried to hide this.”

Kokichi nodded, “I’m sorry I lied mum.”

Rikona glared at all of them before hugging the two vampires, “I’m glad you make my son happy. That’s all I want at the end of the day.”

Kokichi sighed in relief as Rikona helped the two vampires up, “I accept your apologies. Now then, the others are already back, let’s go back to. Our cover story is that I caught all three of you together and no mention of that sleeze of a man.”

Everyone nodded as they started to walk. Rikona looked at Kagehara, “So, what is your name.”

Kagehara looked away a little embarrassed, “Kagehara Saihara.”

The mum nodded, “I’ll remember that.”

Kokichi looked at his sweets as they walked, soon running ahead, “I have to still be the winner! I will have the most sweets!”

Rikona sighed with a laugh. She then grabbed the vampires by the shoulders and smiled at them before they entered the house, “I know your secret by the way.”

Shuichi started to sweat as Kagehara just blinked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rikona had that sly smile that was very similar to her son’s own, “That’s fine, but let me tell you this. I can see my son really does like you both, so I will choose to trust you as he has done. However, if either of you hurt him, physically or mentally, you will never escape my wrath. Got it? You know I won’t hold back even if you aren’t fully human.”

Shuichi actually started to hide behind Kagehara a little. The other vampire blinked before nodding, “Noted ma’am.”

As he turned to head inside he mumbled under his breath, “Wow, she even scared me a little bit there.”

Rikona then laughed, a dark smile on her face, “Or if you want me to be more vulgar about it, I’ll tear you apart and burn every single limb like in Twilight!”

Kagehara pouted at the mention of that awful book, “That’s not how we-”

Rikona just cut across as she walked towards the house, “I figured, but I’m sure you still wouldn’t survive that.”

Kagehara blinked before he just smiled, “Fair point.”

Shuichi was actually shaking still, actually scared of the power this human woman held. Rikona just smiled, “Come now, I’m just a mother protecting her child. A mother bear so to speak. Now then, Mr Kagehara before you enter my house again I suggest you put your disguise back up? That hair and those eyes are a dead giveaway you ain’t human.”

The vampire looked up and made a small yip noise before grabbing another vial he had on him and downing it, his hair quickly going back to how Shuichi’s was.

The group went inside and Kagehara couldn’t help but smile. Shuichi looked at him curiously and he just grinned, “I have to admit, the humans’ version of Halloween, it’s more fun than ours.”

Shuichi just sighed through his nose, a smile on his lips, “You’re right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, good news! I've been drafting an official part two to the main story! If you don't want to miss it please make sure your subscribed to me to be notifyed when I post new stories!
> 
> Okay, Monday I have a fluffy one shot and then I will be taking a small break. I might come back before the end of the year but We'll see! For now, Happy Halloween!


End file.
